Five Missions
by delicticious
Summary: They were happy with how exactly the things were at the moment. However, when they start to lose grip on their strings, can they ever go back to the things the way it was? AU with the alternates. Pairings will be stated inside. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: They all were happy with how exactly the things were at the moment. However, when they start to lose grip on their strings, can they ever go back to the things the way it was? AU with the alternates. Rated M for safety.  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Shizuo/Izaya, Tsugaru/Psyche, Delic/Hibiya, Shitsuo/Sakuraya, Tsuki/Hachi.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Mentions of side-pairings, some suggestive theme scenes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

In a modern world where a new system has begun to prevail, there were two families. They shared a strong bond, and together, the families managed to string up a successful business that any company would die to have. Each member of those families were subjected to their own duties, and if a mission was given, they were to be expected to have the tasks finished by the following day. These two families were known as the Heiwajima and the Orihara.

The reputation of said clans were that of very high than a king and queen; they were responsible for the goods transported, and they too owned the industrial companies known for having the highest rate of sales in Ikebukuro. They were rich, even richer than a kingdom. Countries outside their region would often patch off an agent to sign a contract off with them, which in return they'll have to sign the contracts they offered as well. Usually, the Orihara family branch would be the ones to take the first intuitive to fill a lawsuit if anything was to happen. Nothing must be risked. At the same time, the Heiwajima family branch needed to make sure that not one of their clients disobeyed anything regarding to the terms of service and agreement.

Indeed, with stories come experience, and that is what the two families were known for. However, that was not all they were known for. It was the charms and appearances of some executive officers that caught many interest.

In the Heiwajima family branch, Kichirou was a Chief Executive Officer. He had a wife who sadly passed away, leaving behind six boys that still had yet to grow.

Shizuo was the oldest and the most passionate sibling out of the five, he had a fire in his burnt mocha eyes, golden locks that were originally brown, and a skin the color of sun kiss. No one dared to approach him most of the times, fear set in their chest whenever they seen him because this man was not an ordinary man. With a fuse short and a strength of hundred, or perhaps thousands or millions of men, he became renowned as Ikebukuro's strongest man ever since a terrifying incident. From that day onwards, he decided to recolor his hair to a lighter shade as some form of warning. Kichirou did not know why but ever since Shizuo had his hair dyed, his other children followed after their brother's steps too.

Tsugaru came in second, his personality was as calm as his eyes at a lighter oceanic shade, and with a charming smile of his alone, it would surely be enough to blow anyone away. However, not only did his gentle aura drew many attention to him, it was also the tone he used in his voice whenever he spoke and how he was able to put a stop to any disputes his siblings had. If ever upsetted, Tsugaru might as well be known as the new fiery heart of Ikebukuro.

In third, were Shitsuo and Delic, the twins. The two were total opposites, and Shitsuo was the older out of them two. What made him stand out from his siblings was how terribly obedient he was, his face at times was devoid of emotion, and it was simply impossible to know what he was thinking once you stare into those lifeless violet-colored eyes. On the other hand, Delic was a playboy, a man of being a natural flirt. It was nearly everyday when he broke up with his lover, and found himself a new one. Unlike his twin however, he was full of energy, and mischief could easily be seen past through his fuchsia shaded eyes. While Shitsuo tends to wear darker attires, Delic would wear lighter colored ones. They never did get along quite well, which is why Delic often hanged around with Tsukishima, the fifth in line of the Heiwajima family.

Tsukishima would be referred as the most mysterious sibling, but that was because he hardly ever talks. The young man would hide himself in his scarf, refusing to talk unless he felt the need that he has to. However, he was too quite talented when it comes to fighting skills. By far, he managed to complete his Karate training and received the black belt status. He too had taken several rendezvous on other martial art trainings such as Aikido, Judo, Wushu.

The youngest was Kasuka. The only child in the family whose hair was not dyed and became a rather successful actor at such young age. Like Tsukishima, he was silent. Out of all the siblings in this family, Kasuka was the most perceptive one for he was able to look through things from different aspects despite being a young child. Currently, he was overseas in order to take a part of a drama film production to which Kichirou had allowed him.

Overall, they were a family with different kinds of persona but managed to live under a peaceful roof.

The same thing can almost be said for the Orihara family branch. Working together with Heiwajima Kichirou was Orihara Shirou, another Chief Executive Officer. At the moment, his wife was prescribed with a serious illness, but the illness was not ordinary. It was said that the illness was a family trait that usually occurs in each generation and therefore, it was then he knew one of his seven children is doomed to have the trait in their possession.

Izaya was the oldest out of the seven siblings, his hair painted of a shade like a coal with eyes brownish enough to be mistaken as carmine colored ones. Izaya was a highly intelligent person, he had already obtained the certificate of his PHD at the age of sixteen which he managed to worm his way in and obtain the title of being one of the youngest people in the whole world for receiving the degree.

In second were the twins, Sakuraya and Psyche. Both of their appearance did seem almost quite exactly alike but do not be fooled as they too were considered opposites. Sakuraya was the oldest out of two, and his tranquil persona helped comforted anyone even those who suffer from social anxiety. Psyche was the energetic and bubbly one out of the two, while he seemed to be strangely quite innocent, the other siblings knew better than to try and get on Psyche's bad side. Ever.

Followed by the twins, there was Hachimenroppi. A young man whose view on humans and the world were incompatible compared to Izaya's. Unlike his oldest brother, Hachimenroppi absolutely loathed the presence of humans. His eyes were perfectly similar to a crimson rose's color, his skin having the palest pigment out of their entire family. Therefore, whenever guests visited their home, the misanthropist simply locked himself up in the room and scroll through his phone, anything to get rid of his boredom.

The fifth in line was Hibiya. He was a teenager who still firmly believed in old western tales, his whole wardrobe were garments from the old centuries. The adolescent everyone as if they were below him. It didn't matter if it was his father or his older brothers, but if he is not treated as a prince, expect him to throw a tantrum.

Finally in the sixth and seventh of line were another pair of twins, Mairu and Kururi. They were girls, as obviously as it sounded, but even then the two were inseparable. Wherever one has to go, the other had to follow. It was like a promise, a thread that connected and bound them together but that's just how they are. The girls also spent their time playing pranks on their older brother, especially on Hibiya whose reactions never failed to amuse them.

They all had their perfect lives, never once had each of them gotten into trouble— what could possibly happen?

_Tap, tap, tap. Click!.._

**Mission start.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>To those who wants to know how old they are in this story:

Shizuo - 19  
>Tsugaru - 18<br>Shitsuo - 17  
>Delic - 17<br>Tsukishima - 15  
>Kasuka - 14<p>

Izaya - 18  
>Sakuraya - 17<br>Psyche - 17  
>Roppi - 15<br>Hibiya - 14  
>Mairu - 11<br>Kururi - 11

I have gotten a bit too lazy on describing them more tbh. Anyhow, first chapter should be up soon. Please R&R!


	2. Mission 01

**Summary**: They all were happy with how exactly the things were at the moment. However, when they start to lose grip on their strings, can they ever go back to the things the way it was? AU with the alternates. Rated M for safety.  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Shizuo/Izaya, Tsugaru/Psyche, Delic/Hibiya, Shitsuo/Sakuraya, Tsuki/Hachi.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Mentions of side-pairings, some suggestive theme scenes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>First mission<strong>:  
>Tsugaru &amp; Psyche<p>

There were days when the heat outside in the garden got to him. However, the scorching sun was not enough to prevent a young man from darting into the outdoors; the fresh, scented breeze blew against his face as he breathed in the air, tiers curled up into a charming smile that had crept in. It was lonely to be kept indoors. For nearly his entire life, he was not given a permission to take even one step out of their residence. Of course, this did not only apply to him, but to the entire Orihara underlings. It was an order from their busy father who feared of losing one of them to an assassination, with a company in your hands so big, it was hard to keep a track on those who held a grudge against the family. Therefore, he would understand why. If he was in his father's position, he would have done the same thing.

"Come here, kitty."

The said young man cooed for the cat to leap from the tree. Soft, pale hands reaching out to be widened, one or two steps taken forward so that the distance would be accurate enough for him to catch the cat succesfully. To many, they would find his attempt worthless, the first impression registered in their mind being only one word: impossible. To convince a cat to leap into their arms from such height? That was surely laughable!

"It's okay, just jump into my arms and you'll be safe!"

Albeit, those people were about to be proven wrong since things tend to work with the young lad's way. After few more cooes and encouragement, the cat finally leaped from the branch and was caught by in time before cradling into its savior's arms. A smile that was on the adolescent's face broke out into a huge grin.

"What are you doing, Psyche?"

A voice piped in, making the raven or now known as Psyche flinch and instantly turn to the culprit, his magenta hues beamed with euphoria once he recognized the newcomer as his older twin. Hastily did the younger one almost shove the cat into his twin's face, earning him a faint gasp whilst Psyche merely cradled the cat into his arms once more and chirped in response. "Saku-chan! Look, it's a male! I just got him down from the tree!"

"I think I'm going to name him Herald!"

"Of course, that's expected of you, Psyche." Sakuraya could only reply by coughing into his fist, brows knitted to show his displeasure at the newfound situation, few steps taken backa way from his brother since he held no desire to be near the cat which was in Psyche's arms; merely disgust well hidden under his mark whenever his eyes fell onto it. On the other hand, Psyche was fond of animals. Perhaps what brought him into liking them was due to a talent that only he in the family seemed to have possess. It was the ability to communicate with animals.

"Ne, why are you here?" Psyche questioned out of nowhere, tearing his gaze away from the cat as it purred and nuzzled into him.

"Your boyfriend is here. He's waiting for you in the main hall. That's all I could say as of now."

"Delili is here?! Here, hold Herald—"

"H-huh?! Wait, Psyche—"

"— Take a good care of him, Saku-chan!"

Like that, he left his brother in search of his friend.

* * *

><p>Delic and Psyche had always been the best of friends since childhood. Whenever one of them was down, the other would be there to try and cheer them up. The two friends shared many things in common, including their taste in modern music which so happened to be anything that's upbeat and driven them to dance to its rhythm. They often sticked by each other's side and as their friendship began to grow, Delic had eventually taken a huge liking to Psyche. However, their feelings for each other were not mutual. By the time Delic confessed to Psyche, the raven turned him down and told him that he already had his eyes set on a different person.<p>

Psyche got his first love, Delic became a playboy. The two friends rarely got in contact since then, parting their own ways as they minded their own business. That is, until, Psyche had to go through a devastating break-up and when news came to Delic, he came to his aid. On that very day, the two decided to make up to each other for the lack of their interaction back then. They even became closer, up to the point where outsiders might as well mistaken them for being lovers.

The young raven skidded along the hallway, bouncing up and down due to the excitement that had rose in his chest as he twirled around for few times. He couldn't help but giggle each time a certain blond popped up in his mind, those fantasizing eyes that always seemed to charm him and brighten up his days by shooting him one of his charming smiles which nearly melted him in his spot. Yet even then, his smile couldn't be compared to a smile that belonged to another. The sudden change in his thoughts suddenly brought an unpleasant sentiment to the brunet, his happy bouncing halted to a stop when he heard a voice calling out for him.

"Psyche?"

The young raven turned around, his eyes widened as it fixated on a man that was not too far from around corner. Dressed in a pink and black stripped clothes followed by a white suit worn, there was also a headphone hung around the blond's neck, and with the device alone, he recognized the man all too easily. "Delili!" Giggling as loud as he could, he quickly ran towards and tackled the taller man from the side, his arms locking around the other's waist before pulling him into a tight embrace, an incredibly large smile visibly seen on the brunet's face.

On the other hand, Delic nearly stumbled but he managed to regain his balance, nevertheless. A chuckle fell from his lip like he was expecting it to happen. He couldn't particularly blame on anything, it was almost like this every time they met. One would tackle,and the other would either catch them in time or they would end up falling onto the ground together. Thankfully, it had not been the latter this time. "Hey there, you seem to be in a good mood." Delic pointed out and messed with the other's dark locks for a bit, his hand pulled away once the delightful smile on the other's face began to widen.

"I am! There was a kitten in our garden just now but poor thing, he was stuck up in the tree! But- but I managed to get him down! I also gave him a name!"

"Is that all?"

"Uh-uh."

The raven shot him a confused glance as his response only caused Delic to chuckle even more. He wondered, what was it that's making him laugh? He didn't remember doing anything that seemed funny. Unless helping a cat down from a tree is considered a silly matter? If so, then the blond surely does have a terrible sense of humor than so he thought. "What's so funny? At least I don't go around breaking people's hearts, that's just plain mean, Delili!" He pouted.

"No, no, I'm just amused. You know, now that I think about it, you guys never went outside. You're all cooped up here like prisoners or something."

"Our father never lets us go outside and we obeyed him, unlike you."

"It's called breaking the rules, Psyche."

"Don't you guys ever get caught?"

"Nope, not even once."

"Unfair." Psyche pouted once again but the blond found this more amusing.

"Are you the only one here?" He couldn't help but question, a certain person crawling in from the back of his mind. Surely, if Delic was here, that meant that the others were here, right? Albeit he did not know the sole main reason behind their visit, the young raven have always assumed that it was because of boredom that made them come here.

"No, nearly of us are here. Shitsuo didn't come with us since he had to do something. Kasuka went to France for some kind of drama production."

"So, that means Tsugaru is here."

"... Still not over it?"

There was no response but Delic didn't need to hear his answer. He already knew what was running through the raven's mind. The man whom had caught Psyche's interest when they were younger was none other than his _perfect _brother, Tsugaru. The blond was also interested in him in return. As soon as they confessed to each other, they entered a relationship and the two would then spent their time together ever since. Everyone saw them as an ideal couple since they always seemed to be happy together. But who would have thought that even their perfect relationship would end up in a devastating state too? It was a matter of time until Tsugaru broke up with Psyche, asking him if they could be friends before running off to his brother, Hachimenroppi; and Delic had to watch everything as the whole ordeal killed Psyche in the inside.

Therefore, it was a wise choice of Delic for deciding not to push the subject even further. He wouldn't like to remind his crush of the bad things again. Instead, he sprung up a new conversation in order to make the atmosphere more lively. "So, uh. Wanna grab some lunch? I'm getting really hungry here. Shortcut Strawberry-Vanilla Dessert?"

"Chocolate Strawberry Torte?" And it was a good thing that the raven played along, the frown on his face now replaced by an excited grin.

"Chocolate-Dipped Strawberry Cheesecake?"

"Berry Delicious Rhubarb Crisp?!"

"Last one to the dining room is a rotten egg!"

Flashing a grin, he ran off without any more words said, leaving the poor clueless raven behind who eventually yelled and chased after him. Little did they know, there was another being present in the room surveying the scene, hidden at other end where they both had recently entered, eyes drenched in the color of honey were filled by nothing but envy; waiting, and waiting, and waiting until the two were finally out of his sight.

* * *

><p>"Delili! Open your mouth and say aah~!"<p>

Psyche waited as the spoon was held close to Delic's lips, expecting for the blond to open up his mouth. The blond quirked his eyebrows at first, staring into the pleading eyes that obviously screamed for him to do it. Of course, like always, Delic would give up in the end. With a sigh, he shook his head and opened his mouth anyway, knowing that it would be quite worthless if he was to put up a fight. "Aah?" Before he even knew it, a spoon was suddenly shoved into his mouth, such action almost caused him to choke but he was able to swallow it nonetheless.

The pair were seated together in the dining room, feeding each other with their treats the kitchen had provided them. "So, what do you think?" The brunet asked, smiling widely.

"Hm. Not exactly too sweet, not leaning towards even a slightest bitter too. Other than that, I think it was one of the most amazing things I've ever eaten!" He decided. The blond's sweet tooth never did change, and it made Psyche giggle when he thought of the days when they'd fight over sweets. Sometimes, their fights started from insults to slapping each other's face to pulling hair until one of them cried, the other claiming victory. The two childhood sweethearts shared a moment of laughter, the raven then tackled the taller man into an embrace once more.

Unfortunately, the sweet moment had to end when one of the Orihara manservants entered the room and interrupted them. "I apologize for my intrusion but I am told to tell Orihara-san that his father had asked for him in his office."

"Father?"

The two teenagers could do nothing but exchange a worried glance at each other.

* * *

><p>It was terrifying. Nothing but fear present in his magenta-colored eyes as the young raven stared at the huge wooden doors, magnificent designs carved onto them that ended with a cursive finishing touch. His heart was beating eratically fast and he can't help but feel like it was going to leap out of his chest at anytime. For the first time, his father had asked to meet him. It had been so long since they played with one another, but as soon as the He wondered, for what reason particularly? With a deep breath, he grabbed a hold of the knob and turned it open, peeking his head in through the hole, a step taken forward. "Father?"<p>

"I heard that you asked for me?"

"Ah, Psyche. Please come in." The office seemed empty at first glance, and it definitely caught him off-guard when a deep voice suddenly spoke.

Reluctantly, the raven walked in with caution, biting on his lips as a nauseous feeling crept in. "Please leave us." It was then he noticed that there were two men standing by the corners, his eyes watched them with fixed scrutiny as they were about to leave the office before his attention was snatched away by one question he never expected to be asked. "Psyche, you are aware of what an arranged marriage means?"

Arranged marriage? He blinked. Did he oggled too much that he couldn't clearly hear his father's question? "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He tried to ask as formal as possible, not wanting to get an impression from his father that he was still uneducated. Having misheard of his question was already enough.

"Are you aware of what an arranged marriage means?"

"Father." Seems like he hadn't misheard at all. "This is not what I think it is, is it?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He heard a sigh, and finally, he saw the face of his father once he turned around in his swivel chair. "You are going to marry Heiwajima Tsugaru. It is an order from the higher-ups. They believe that by marrying you two off to each other, we could tighten our ties with the Heiwajima family and bring this company to a higher level of success."

"Higher ups? I'm afraid that I don't understand, father. Are you and Heiwajima-san not in the highest position in place?"

"Yes, we do hold the highest position but certainly not when it comes to the country. One thing you must know, Psyche. If you are ever to become the next heir in line, do not expect everything to go your way. We may be considered as rich as the royalties but unlike kings and queens, we would need approval. Let us not forget that even our association is under the watch of the Ministry of Business Affairs. One careless mistake, it could be the end of us."

"But... Why me?"

"Izaya has to spend more of his time on studying further; after all, it won't be long until he takes my place. At the same time, you and Sakuraya would be at of age soon. Although I have proposed to Sakuraya about this idea earlier but he did not seem to bode so well with the idea and turned it down coldly. As for your younger siblings, they are minors at the meantime and there is not much time to wait till they're adults. The only choice they, or rather, we have left now is you."

So, he was going to marry Heiwajima Tsugaru now? The man that was once his lover and broke his heart and left for his brother? Psyche seemed slightly displeased at the idea. Besides that, there was another matter that disturbed him... Wasn't Tsugaru with Roppi? As much as he won't like to admit, he was in a conflict. He knew Delic liked him in a way; he knew that he was actually using him in a way to get back at Tsugaru; and he knew that he still had feelings for the other blond that even now, seeing him together with his brother still had its effects on him. That wasn't so like him at all, was it?

"Does Tsugaru-kun know about this?"

"He should know about this matter by now. So, are you going to accept this proposal?"

His fist clenched but he didn't dare to show his displeasure, especially not in front of his father. He wanted to turn down the idea but he figured that would cause trouble. He was hesitating. If he was to reject, that would only mean he'll be a burden to his father. After all, the brunet knew that it would take a whole lot of effort to change the higher ups' decision. Asides from that, Psyche too wanted to prove himself that he could do something even if he was not as intelligent as his other siblings. Perhaps this could be his chance. What about Delic? What did Tsugaru had to say in this? What did _Hachimenroppi _had to say in this? There were many things to consider yet there was not much time, so the young man did what he could only do for the moment.

It took him a while to answer but he was finally able to muster the courage to accept the idea even if he didn't completely agree to it in the first place. "Yes, father."

"Your engagement should be in a month. Till then, make the best use of this time to get to know him. For the meantime, we'll decide when will your marriage be." Shirou continued, breaking the eye contact as he changed the course of his swivel chair once more. "Understood." An arranged marriage, hm? To his ex-lover, out of all people. Despite the several things occupying his mind, Psyche had already taken the first initiative to move away from his spot and headed towards the door absentmindedly. Although he reached to a stop when he heard his father calling out to him again.

"Psyche." He waited. "I'm not going to force you into this marriage. If you have any objections, I'm all ears. I could also do my best to convince the higher ups to cancel the plan. Are you sure you want to do this? Do you not have any more questions for answers you seek?"

"I'm certain, father."

No, he wasn't.

"Very well then. You may leave."

And it was that moment when he felt more weight dropped on his shoulders. What was he going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I nearly forgot to add Kasuka into the story so I made some changes in the prologue. Anyway, here's the first chapter! This took me nearly the whole day to write it since I wanted the story to progress slowly. If you guys have any ideas for this story, I'd love to hear them even if I already have a plot in mind. (: Please R&R!


End file.
